1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating a form validation program and a corresponding form interface according to result set metadata, especially to a method for creating a form validation program and a corresponding form interface according to result set metadata that gets attributes by using result set metadata of a relational database. Thus the form fields are presented according to the corresponding attributes. Not only workload of the web page editing system developer during creation of web pages connecting to a database and having dynamic link is reduced. The presentation way of the form field is also set automatically. The web developer doesn't need to write program for each line or each form field to construct the database. And the problem of input data such as loss of a part of data or unable to be written into the table caused by unmatched length of the form field on the front-end to the corresponding column of the table on the back-end can be solved. Therefore the time required for website development is significantly reduced.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Generally the establishment of the web site of small business is outsourced for higher efficiency and professional standards. However, under the complicated internet environment getting more competitive and having fast changes in goods and services, efficiency and flexibility are key factors in having successful sales. Thus information technology providers should develop and construct an electronic trading platform as soon as possible for electronic business integration and its application. Once each website update is outsourced, not only the cost is increased, the related discussion and communication are also time-consuming.
Moreover, different companies have different requirements for web forms. Web page editing tools available now include Microsoft Front Page Microsoft Visual Studio, Adobe Dreamweaver, etc. For most of us, website editing is usually left to programmers and web developers as it often requires knowledge of computer operation and programming. To edit a web page, each web page is generated by web designers according to data in files available now. Thus conventional website editing is quite time-consuming. Take web form program as an example. Moreover, most people are not trained to use or write HTML. For example, development of web interactive programs generally includes web forms and web services. After creating tables in database, interactive programs able to create, alter, drop and search tables need to be written. Take web form program as an example. The form includes an input interface required for field data input to the table. After the data being sent, a back-end program receives and writes the data into corresponding column of the table. The development process is not only quite complicated but also time-consuming. And the length of the form field on the front-end is unable to match the length of the corresponding column of the table on the back-end. Thus a part of the data input is lost or unable to be written into the table.
While web pages are produced to connect to a database, it is quite complex to generate the dynamic links. Generally, first define rules and commands for passing variables among data of a database. Then links are attached to the data dynamically while searching the data on the web. At the same time, create a web page able to dynamically receive updated data linked and processed. Yet the most commonly used coding or editing tools are lack of corresponding functions. For example, provide rules that define transmission and link. Thus creation, transmission and link are performed according to certain standards. And a code is embedded into the webpage so that a server end the web page located can perform various works according to the parameters received. Thus the above work needs people familiar with web programming language and database to perform program coding and web code editing. Refer to Taiwanese Pat. Pub. No. 507142, modularized real-time conversion of web editing and display system and method of the same by which users can edit and display web pages on internet are disclosed. Web editors or art editors of the companies can download modularized files from a server to create and edit schematic web pages. After completing the web pages, the web pages are uploaded and stored in the server. However, the data input is limited due to the server programs that build website structure. And users are unable to make settings related to the field including the length of the field required, the validation rule of the field and the input message, etc. change dynamically. Thus the web editor needs to write program for each form field. This complicates the development process and increases the development time for web developers and program designers.
In order to overcome shortcomings of the above web program development method, there is a room for improvement and a need to provide a novel method.